1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for training and locating an animal. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device that includes an animal training feature and an animal locating feature and that enables a trainer to communicate with the animal training feature and the animal locating feature independently by way of a single transmitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under particular circumstances, an animal trainer needs a device that provides the trainer with information regarding the location of the animal and with the ability to deliver a stimulus to an animal. An example of such particular circumstances arises when the trainer is training a sporting dog. A sporting dog's tasks include locating, chasing, retrieving, and otherwise shepherding game in accordance with the trainer's commands. To perform these tasks, the sporting dog must work outside of the trainer's line-of-sight. When the sporting dog is out of the trainer's line-of-sight, the trainer maintains knowledge of the sporting dog's location by way of a locator device. Consequently, to train a sporting dog to perform properly when the dog is out of the trainer's line-of-sight, the trainer requires a locator device and a stimulus device for delivering a stimulus to the sporting dog when it exhibits undesirable behavior.
Conventional devices approach the discussed requirement by securing a locator device and a stimulus device to a conventional pet collar. The locator device typically emits an audible signal to indicate the location of the animal. The stimulus device typically delivers a correction stimulus to the animal. Typically, the locator device is disposed at the top of the collar such that the audible signal emitted by the locator device is transmitted up and away from the dog, providing optimum signal range. To maintain the locator device at the top of the collar, the stimulus device is disposed at the bottom of the collar to serve as a counterweight. The stimulus device includes a receiver adapted to receive a wireless correction signal, which is transmitted by a transmitting device held by the trainer. The stimulus device is responsive to the correction signal such that the stimulus device delivers a correction stimulus to the animal upon receiving the correction signal. Conventionally, the stimulus device is in communication with the locator device either by way of electrical communication, such as facilitated by electrical wires running from the stimulus device to the locator device, or by way of wireless communication, such as facilitated by magnetic signals transmitted by the stimulus device and received by the locator device. Consequently, in addition to being adapted to receive the correction signal, the receiver of the stimulus device is adapted to receive a wireless locator signal, which is transmitted by the transmitter device held by the trainer. The stimulus device is responsive to the locator signal such that the stimulus device transmits the locator signal to the locator device upon receiving the locator signal. The locator signal governs the operation of the locator device, such as activating and deactivating the locator device.
While the above discussed conventional device enables a trainer to train and locate an animal, it is limited in that communication between the transmitting device and the locator device requires two transmissions, namely from the transmitting device held by the trainer to the stimulus device and from the stimulus device to the locator device. When the second transmission (the transmission from the stimulus device to the locator device) is facilitated by electrical wiring, the wiring is disposed along the collar between the stimulus device and the locator device. Because of the vigorous activity engaged in by, for example, a sporting dog and the rugged surrounding environment of the sporting field, the wiring is subject to being damaged or dislodged. When the wiring becomes damaged or dislodged, the trainer is not able to communicate with the locator device, which means the trainer loses information regarding the location of the sporting dog. This loss of information potentially results in injury to the sporting dog. Alternatively, when the second transmission is facilitated by magnetic signals, the stimulus device transmits the wireless locator signal to the locator device. Because the stimulus device must first receive the locator signal from the transmitting device and then retransmit the locator signal to the locator device, an unnecessary delay is presented. This unnecessary delay in transmission translates to an unnecessary delay in the communication of information regarding the sporting dog. This delay in communication of information potentially results in injury to the sporting dog. Consequently, a device that includes a training feature and a locating feature and that enables a trainer to communicate with the training feature and the locating feature independently through a single remote transmitting device is desired.